All Is Fair In Love And War
by ClemenceLawless
Summary: Five years after Xena's death in Japa, Gabrielle, now permanent queen of the Amazons, is fighting the final war between good and evil with the Amazons, the centaurs and good soldiers. She misses Xena a lot and wishes her back again. Will she come back again? AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Is Fair In Love And War

Pairing: Xena/Gabrielle

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena and Gabrielle, they belong to Robert Tapert.

Summary: AU. Five years after Xena's death in Japa, Gabrielle, now permanent queen of the Amazons, is fighting the final war between good and evil with the Amazons, the centaurs and good soldiers. She misses Xena a lot and wishes her back again. Will she come back again?

Author's note: The events in "Return of Callisto" and "Deliverer" have never happen. This is a first time story, which means Gabrielle is still a virgin.

Chapter 1.

'Alright, this is it. I love you Xena. This is for you.' Gabrielle thought while standing in the middle of the field with her Amazons, the centaurs and soldiers, who were her friends. Gabrielle has been a permanent queen of the Amazons for five years. This war was tiring her but she keep on telling herself that this is the final war. If they won there would be peace for a long time and when all of this is over Gabrielle would pass on her title to another Amazon. She had kept Xena's promise, to live and fight for the greater good, just as they had done together. Gabrielle had focused on her fighting skills after Xena's death and she had become a great warrior. Some people called her the new warrior princess. She knew Xena would be proud of her but it was killing her be without Xena. It has been hard for five years. She loved Xena more than her own life.

She was angry of Xena's choice to stay dead, and not letting her bring Xena back, but at the same time understanding of Xena's choice. Xena wanted to pay for her horrible crimes she did as a warlord. But Gabrielle still wished she hadn't chosen that way to pay for her crimes. For what Xena never knew was that she was so in love with her, and still is, and have been that for years. Ever since Xena let her bit her, to become a bacchae to save her from drinking Bacchus' blood and become an immortal forever. Gabrielle's stomach twisted when she rememered that. She had bitten her neck, her strong but soft neck, and she had heard Xena moan, which she think is the most beautiful sound in the world. But Xena hadn't moan in pain but she had moan in pleasure.

That's where Gabrielle got confused, they had kissed a few times and even said "I love you" to each other but she never knew if Xena loved her more than a friend. Gabrielle knew, from what Xena told her, that she had a few female lovers before. But Gabrielle knew she didn't love her because she was so young and inexperienced for someone like her. If Xena only knew that Gabrielle only wanted her and wanted to give her innocence to her. If Xena knew that she would laugh, then get serious and tell her that she wasn't good enough for her.

"Queen Gabrielle. Where were you? I called you several times but you just stood there. Please, don't tell me you thought about Xena again. She won't come back."

"I know, Ephiny but I can't go on without her. When the war is over I'm going to her farm and stay there."

"Gabrielle, I accept your choices of leaving the Amazons but please don't cry too much when it comes to her. I know you, as soon as you are alone, you do cry and I've heard you cry in your sleep. But Gabrielle, you will see her one day again, I promise."

"I hope so."

"Okay, let's begin this war so we will bring peace to the world."

With that, Ephiny left her to talk to the others. 'If you were here Xena, I promise that I would reveal my feelings for you. I love you so much that I would die for you.' Gabrielle thought and then prepared for the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Zeus was never killed when Eve was born. Spoilers for the episode "Is there a doctor in the house".

Chapter 2.

Zeus and the other Gods looked down at Gabrielle and got stunned by her thoughts. During the last five years they had seen her, they had never heard her think, 'I would die for you'. Artemis has had enough; she couldn't just stand here when she could do something about it.

"Zeus, we have to bring Xena back."

"No, we won't do it. The world doesn't need her anymore."

"Gabrielle needs her. She is depressed and I know she blames herself for Xena's death. I can't stand that she is so lifeless anymore. Zeus, you know that they are soul mates and if we don't send her back, she will die of sorrow. In her whole life she has done nothing but good things and this is how we repay her. We are killing her because she can't live without Xena!" Artemis said and turned to leave.

"Artemis, you're right. I have never seen Gabrielle so sad and in pain before. I saw that her eyes were glowing and I saw how happy she was when Xena was alive. Gabrielle loves her and, like she said, she would die for her. She helped Xena do good things and brought love back to her. We are going to bring her back."

And with that Zeus left to go to Tartarus, to look for Xena. Artemis smiled and looked down at Gabrielle, who was fighting for her life. It looks like they were wining but more soldiers came. Gabrielle looked exhausted and Artemis begged Zeus to hurry up.

_In Tartarus._

Zeus appeared in the middle of the stony and dark landscape. He spotted Xena sitting on a rock with the face in her hands. He went forward and heard that she was crying. He got stunned; he hadn't expected to find her like that.

"Hello Xena."

"What do you want?" Xena asked and drew her sword.

"Xena, I come here in peace and I wish to speak with you. I have news for you."

Xena brought down her sword and went to sit down again.

"Go on. I'm listening, even though I don't want..."

"It's about Gabrielle." Zeus interrupted and Xena's head flew up.

"What about Gabrielle? Is she okay?" Xena asked her voice full with concern.

"Calm down, Xena. Yes, she is fine but still sad and depressed over your death. She has become just like you and she is a permanent Amazon queen. They are fighting a final battle between good and evil, Gabrielle's armies have a very good chance of winning."

Xena smiled at that. She knew Gabrielle would do anything in her power to keep innocents safe. Xena remembered when they had fought together and wished for it to happen again. No, that's not what she wanted. She wished that she hadn't decided to stay dead. She saw how much it hurt Gabrielle and it hurt Xena too. Xena missed her so much and wished that she could tell her that she is in love with her and have been that since Gabrielle almost died during the civil war between the Mitoans and Thessalians. It was then Xena realised that she didn't just care about Gabrielle but she wanted to keep her safe. All these years of saying "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me", "I love you", bathing together and sleeping beside each other, it was then Xena realised that she loved her.

"I'm sending you back to her." Zeus said and Xena looked at him with hope in her eyes, but also doubt.

"Why?"

"She is miserable without you and you are soul mates. It would be a crime to hold you two apart."

"But why now? It's been five years, why didn't you send me back sooner?"

"Because I thought that you belonged here, until now. Artemis talked some sense into me. She made me see that you and Gabrielle are soul mates, so I'm sending you back."

He waved his hand and a glass of water appeared. It was the same kind of water Gabrielle made her drink but back then she refused to drink it.

"Thank you Zeus. I will be in your depth forever."

"Just make her happy and then we're even."

Xena took the glass and drank it.


End file.
